dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage
Damage 'reduces an adventurer or monster's HP by a specified amount. If the adventurer's HP is reduced to zero, they are defeated. Damage can be broken into two categories: Battle Damage and Overworld Damage. Battle Damage Every turn in battle, each side gets one turn to attack. If one side is defeated after the first attack, the second attack is skipped. The formula depends on the type of attack used, but there are some commonalities: *After the baseline damage is calculated, it is multiplied by a ''Random number that is either exactly 95% or exactly 105%. This value is determined again for each attack. *No rounding is done until the final value, which rounds to the nearest whole number. '''Attack When doing a basic attack, every 2.3333 points in the defender's DF negates 1 point in the attacker's AT. The formula is as follows: Damage = (Atk.AT * 5.6 - Dfn.DF * 2.4) * Guard * Random The value of Guard depends on the defender's choice: Defend: 50% Magic Defend: 70% Counter: 90% : 100% 'Magic' When casting a spell, every 2.4 points in the defender's MG negates 1 point in the attacker's MG. The formula is as follows: Damage = (Atk.MG * 2.4 - Dfn.MG) * Offensive Power * (1 - Defensive Power) * Guard * Random Offensive Power is the Power of the attacker's Offensive Magic. Defensive Power is the Power of the defender's Defensive Magic. The value of Guard ''depends on the defender's choice: Defend: 70% Magic Defend: 50% Counter: 90% : 100% 'Strike' When using strike, the attacker's AT, MG, and SP is pitted against the defender's DF, MG, and SP at a ratio of 2.5:1. The formula is as follows: Damage = ((Atk.AT + Atk.MG + Atk.SP) * 6.25 - (Dfn.DF + Dfn.MG + Dfn.SP) * 2.5) * Guard * Random The value of ''Guard ''depends on the defender's choice: Defend: 64% Magic Defend: 68% Counter: (see below) : 100% 'Counter' If the defender counters the attacker's strike, the attacker instead takes damage according to the following formula: Damage = ((Dfn.AT + Dfn.MG + Dfn.SP) * 4 + (Atk.AT - Atk.DF) * 2) * Random 'Curse' If the attacker is cursed, they may randomly damage themselves instead of the opponent. Overworld Damage While on the overworld, characters can take damage from a variety of sources. 'Damage Spells' If a player uses a damaging spell such as Magma on other players and/or monsters, the target(s) takes damage according to the following formula: Damage = (Atk.MG * 2 - Dfn.MG) * Spell Power * Random ''Spell Power is the Power of the Field Magic. Unlike in Battle Damage, this Random ''is a random number between 100% and 110% ('not''' just the min or max). The amount added by Random will always be at least 1. Final damage is rounded down to the nearest whole number, but cannot go lower than 1. 'Status Effect Damage' Certain status ailments damage the character at the start of their turn, regardless of whether they are able to move. 'Trap Damage' If a player lands on a trap, there is a chance they will take damage relative to their maximum HP. Category:Terms